ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Forbidden Forest
is the 6th episode of the series, Ultraman Orb. This episode aired on August 13th, 2016.http://m-78.jp/orb/story/#story765 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "The Forbidden Forest" Synopsis UFO sighting! The Something Search People head towards a patch of forest where a flying saucer has been sighted, only to find out it's haunted too! Are they dealing with ghosts or aliens? And what's Gai doing in these woods? Plot The scene opens up on a Spaceship, where we are introduced to a group of aliens known as the "Planetary Invasion Syndicate." Two of its aliens, An Alien Nackle named "Nagus" and an Alien Metron named "Tarude" are reporting to their master, "Don Nostra," informing him that their previous plan to drug humanity with hallucinogenic cigerettes has failed due to people no longer being interested in smoking, Nagus and Tarude suggest they destroy Earth, but are stopped due to knowing that Ultraman Orb is now on Earth. At that moment, the Union is confronted by none other than Juggler, who informs them that he will take care of Orb for them... Meanwhile at the SSP's apartment, the team is busy with their daily activities; Naomi busily doing the laundry washing while Jetta and Shin browsing for intriguing mysteries for their site and Gai leisurely rest and wait for his clothes to clean. At that time, Jetta and Shin take their time browsing more info about Gai with his scanned photo, in which they discover the similarity between him and the man in a picture from 100 years prior, to which they debunk as said man would be 100 years old by now. Just then, they are visited by Shibukawa of VTL, who shows them something shocking: A Spaceship was spotted hovering over a nearby forest! Excited to go investigate, the SSP heads out to the forest. Upon arriving though, the team begins to get suspicious, after hearing that the Forest is notorious for having claimed multiple lives, and being haunted by the ghost of a woman in white. Unknown to the SSP though, the Forest is also inhabited by none other than the Planetary Invasion Syndicate! As the SSP heads into the forest, the Union finds out that they are in their presence and fearing that they will be discovered, Nagus takes a duo of humanoid henchmen with him and he goes out to hunt the SSP down for fun. Trapping the team in a Spatial Distortion Machine, a game or Cat-and-Mouse ensues with the SSP attempting to flee, only to continue running into Nagus and his men. Finally after running around several times, Naomi witnesses the appearance of a woman in white (like the stories describes) and the woman tells her to follow her. As Naomi and the SSP follow after, they find themselves free from Nagus's Distortion and back at the entrance of the Forest! Nagus however is not done yet, and after confronting the SSP, he has them surrounded and takes out Shibukawa when he tries to fight back. Suddenly, Gai appears and he faces off with Nagus and his henchman, disposing of them in battle with ease. As Gai fights them off though, Juggler appears, watching on at the fight only to then summon a Monster Card to kill him: Aribunta! The Super Beast appears and attempts to kill the team with its Acidic Spray, however the Beast is quickly met with by none other than Ultraman Orb, who fights off Aribunta. Being a Super Beast, Aribunta's natural strength allows the Beast to overpower Orb in his Specium Zepellion Form, therefore the Ultra manages to switch between his Burnmite and Hurricane Slash forms to face Aribunta, turning the battle back to his favor. Finally once Aribunta attempts to flee underground, Orb stops the beast before it can disturb the tombs that lie deep within the Forest (during the SSP and Nagus's chase, Shin discovers that the Forest is actually a burial grounds from a kingdom during the Edo period) and the Ultra hurls Aribunta into the air and destroys the Super Beast with Hurricane Slash's Trident Slash attack. With Aribunta defeated, Gai finds Shibukawa and reunites him with the SSP (after he was separated from their during Aribunta's attack,) where the team learns that the Woman they saw earlier was a Princess named Tamayura-hime and they decide to let the forest be, as it is her sacred burial grounds. Sometime later though, Don Nostra, who is revealed to be an Alien Mefilas appears and commends Juggler for assisting his men in fighting off Ultraman Orb. As Juggler takes his leave though, Tarude expresses his concerns of Juggler's true intentions, revealing that the man was once on the side of Light. Don Nostra however remains confident that Juggler will not double cross them so long as he has one card that will protect them from him: A card of Ultraman Belial! Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *When the SSP first discusses the unknown occurrences in the Forest, Jetta quotes word-for-word the Ultraseven episode title, "The Dark Zone". Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Episodes